Trapped
by Elliewrites
Summary: After Paris - Mirandy one shot. Sometimes you are trapped in a sticky situation.


Note: After reading a recent story from the AMAZING author "RED CHARCOAL" this story came to mind.

Disclaimer: I do not own DWP. Wish I did. Clearly I do not make money off of my writing.

Andy had just found a comfortable position, closing her eyes in an attempt to grab a quick nap when her vibrating phone launched her back to the present. She silenced it quickly, ending the call from Emily even before it began. Two more calls came in succession, and then one from Nigel. She ended all of them immediately, wondering how a vibrating phone could seem so loud suddenly. It vibrated once more, and she read the incoming text from Emily.

"Where are you? The run through is starting early and you are MIA. Miranda just asked for coffee and I have to take notes. Do not expect me to make excuses for you."

Andy shook her head at the hilarity of the situation and texted back.

"Em – dealing with a personal problem. Back soon I hope."

Emily wrote back. Andy smiled as she read the text.

"Andrea, get yourself together and get back here. You owe me. If you get fired I am stuck here even longer training the new you. Where are you? ETA?"

Andy let out the breath she was holding, hearing a crowd gathering just outside of her resting place. The voices were getting louder and more animated by the minute, until one voice silenced them all. Andy wrote another text and prayed this would be the last for a while.

"Em, I need some time. Make alternative arrangements for coffee. Stay calm – you love your job. Good luck."

Andy put her head back against the wall, closed her eyes, and decided to make the best of her unscheduled time out.

The run through officially began with a few words from Miranda that quickly silenced five habitually unprepared professionals. Emily kept her head down hoping to avoid any direct fire, as she already had enough problems with the missing second assistant. She was smart enough to know that a run through could already make everybody's life hell at Runway, and if Miranda figured out her little pet Andy was missing then everybody would pay. Apparently that was not to be avoided.

Miranda paused from her diatribe regarding the lack of creativity, and waited for her first assistant to acknowledge the pause. Emily looked up to see Miranda staring a hole right through her. Had she missed something?

"Emily, I asked you for coffee more than ten minutes ago. Where is it exactly?"

Emily shook slightly but focused on maintaining eye contact. Nigel, Jocelyn, and three other employees watched Emily literally shrink before them.

"Miranda, I wanted to make sure I was here to take notes. Would you prefer I go now? I can be back in 8 minutes exactly."

Miranda paused for a moment and Emily noted an odd look on the face of her boss, before it returned to normal. She spoke louder than normal.

"Emily, do I not have two assistants? Is it so difficult to accomplish such a small task between the two of you? As my first assistant this is your responsibility is it not? Are you no longer equal to the task?" 

Emily squirmed in her shoes, glanced at the others in the room, and spoke again with any strength she could muster.

"Miranda, I apologize but Andrea is dealing with a personal issue. I will speak to her when she gets back about priorities and make sure this does not happen again."

Miranda glared at Emily.

"I expect you will Emily. You are excused, and I expect you will return with what I require within the next 10 minutes. That's all."

Emily fled the room, and headed towards the elevators. A text arrived on Andy's phone moments later and once again Andy struggled to silence her vibrating phone. She pulled up the text.

"You will pay for this. Fix your shit and get here ASAP. I am not going down with your ship."

As Miranda allowed the run through to continue she smiled inwardly, knowing that Emily would take care of her dirty work. Her second assistant needed to learn a lesson and she would. Professionalism was essential at Runway, and one could not allow personal matters to get in the way of work. Andrea would learn that today.

The run through ended, Miranda's hot coffee had just arrived, and Miranda requested her door be closed and she not be disturbed for the next half hour. As Emily went to leave, Miranda requested one last thing.

"Emily, if Andrea is not back within the next fifteen minutes, you will take over her list for the afternoon. Do not forget Patricia who is at the groomers, and she will need to be walked as well. If you have any issue with that you know exactly who to speak with so this does not happen again. Understood?"

Emily nodded and before closing the door, said in all seriousnesss, "of course, Miranda. I will take care of it."

Miranda expected she would do exactly that, and once the door was closed with Emily safely on the other side she sauntered over to her private bathroom. She opened the door to reveal Andrea Sachs, propped up against the wall, staring at her phone. Andrea read the text from Emily.

"You're dead to me."

She held the phone up to Miranda, who smiled down at her with a wicked smirk.

"Yes, well, you needed to learn and who better to teach you a lesson. Work is work Andrea. I told you we cannot do this here, yet you refuse to listen."

Andy shook her head and laughed quietly as Miranda stepped into the bathroom and closed the door behind her.

"Miranda, you told me we could not do this here while walking me backwards towards this room, with your lips fastened to my neck and your hands on my ass. I hardly think I'm to blame," Andy said as she stood up. She took one look at Miranda's smirk and decided to wipe it right off her face. Miranda began to speak but Andy decided that was unacceptable.

Andy took Miranda into her arms and kissed her like she'd been waiting to ever since they were interrupted by Nigel's team arriving early for once for the run through. She spun Miranda around, placing Miranda's hands on the edge of the sink, and grinding her hips into Miranda from behind. When they both looked up and into the mirror in front of them it was obvious they were already quite far gone.

Not taking the time to rid herself of any clothing, Andy pulled Miranda's shirt over her head and ripped her skirt down her legs, spreading them as she removed the offending item. Her tongue made her way up Miranda's legs, heading towards the ultimate goal, and Miranda could only stare ahead, surprising herself at lecherous look in her eyes. That and the moan from the girl below her almost put her over the edge.

Within minutes, seconds even, Miranda was fighting back screams as a very talented tongue sent her into oblivion. Hearing her lover peak, Andy followed seconds later with the touch of her own hand. Within moments the two were in a heap on the floor of a Runway bathroom. Miranda spoke first.

"You're fired. Please, please Andrea. Please be fired. We'll find you something else," she said and she felt the girl tense and then relax underneath her.

Andy decided to finally capitulate, still amazed that Miranda had allowed her to stay this long after their affair had started six months before.

"Okay," she sighed, and kissed Miranda's neck, while sifting through her hair, savoring the few moments of peace before having to once again put on the charade. "Okay," she said again and was shocked when Miranda stiffened instead of relaxing." She could feel the air shift, and it was, unexpected.

"Baby, what's wrong," Andy asked, fearful of where this conversation was going now. The next thing she heard was something she had never expected.

"Move in with me, Andrea," The editor stated as if it was hardly a question. She continued, "it is unreasonable for me to have you here with me every day, but, but I'm not sure I can handle a complete separation."

Andy's hand stopped moving for a moment. She had prepared herself for leaving Runway, but hadn't allowed herself to hope that Miranda would make such a grand gesture to further their relationship. It was as if all of her hopes and dreams were coming true in that very moment. She tried to steady herself as her hand resumed its activity, and said in a small voice, "okay."

Miranda turned to look at Andy who was smiling with tears in her eyes, clearly holding back everything she wanted to say. She stroked the hair of the brown eyed beauty in front of her, and confirmed what she wanted to hear. "Okay?"

Andy smiled and nodded and kissed the love of her life once more, realizing that there were no words that could express right now the relief she felt. She had hardly realized until now how everyday had been a struggle, uncertain of how they would handle the future. This gesture changed everything.

Miranda pulled back for a moment to take in the love she saw pouring out of Andy's eyes, reassuring herself that this was the right decision. There was simply no living without this. She fell just a little bit harder for the girl, seeing the pure joy clearly emanating from the young woman. She kissed her again and then rested their foreheads together.

"I guess I should apologize to you for what you will have to endure later from Emily? I made sure you would receive a proper reprimand for your absence this afternoon." Miranda laughed as she once again kissed Andy's lips, stroking her hair just one last time before forcing herself off of the girl to clean herself up.

Andy pulled her back down into the same position, kissing her again, this time on her terms. Finally letting Miranda up for air, but holding her in place she said, "I guess you will just have to find a way to make it up to me."

Miranda grabbed Andy, kissing her again before holding her hair just a little tighter, backing off to bite at the girl's neck and whisper in her ear, "oh I will make it up to you. Again and again and again." She backed away with a smile leaving a flushed Andrea Sachs on the floor as she began her transformation from sex crazed goddess to the Editor in Chief of Runway.

Within minutes Andy too was dressed and ready to sneak out of her temporary prison, with Emily long gone to the groomer. She left Miranda's office with a smile on her face and took her place at her desk.

Four weeks later Andy delivered the book one last time, but this time when she entered the townhouse she used her own key, and entered her own house. Her replacement had been trained, and Emily had been reassured she would be rewarded properly as soon as this one was up to par. Andrea would ensure that she would be. And they all lived happily ever after. The End.


End file.
